Pixiepups (Species)
Pixiepups ( , Pikushīpappu (Koseireiken), Little Spirit Puppy) are a special species in the Faeries. Their appearance as a cute and little puppy, with small fairy wings and their ears colored in their elements' colors. They may be not strong like other Faeries such as the Four Holy Faerie Beasts and the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, but they capable of boosting Faerists and their faeries' powers. Aside that, they also can enhanced the power of their weapons or enhanced the defensive of their armaments. Yoruka stated that, a Faerist can takes a lot of Pixiepups within their vessels (body), since the occupancy rate of a pixiepup is 0.0000000001. All of the Pixiepups have the same appearances, only the fur color of their ear parts and tail are different, to reflect their representative elements. They will also wear either gold or silver collars with their representative element symbols. Functions In the game, pixiepups can be found in various locations in Mediocriss. They are more powerful level of pixiepups located in the Celestial Continent but hard to find them than when in Enchantic Continent. The character's Faerie will alerting the party when one is nearby. Once spoken to, the pixiepup will bless a piece of equipment with their skill, filling an empty slot, and then join the group. They can then be assigned to a Faerie of a party member, by filling a slot in the faerie's slot. A faerie first will have 2-3 slots, there will be more slots available by leveling up the faerie's partner, the faerist. The maximum numbers of slots is 12 slots. At the same time, they will increase the difficulty of monsters in that region where they are located. In exchange, those monsters will be more likely to drop equipment or item which is a rare and associated with the pixiepups. Pixiepups can be trade with rare items, armaments and weapons with a Faerie Trader. Known Pixiepups Main *Meiannix : Belonged to Noire *Caimeix : Belonged to Yoruka *Hyouketix : Belonged to Yoruka *Homurix : Belonged to Yoruka *Koumeix :Belonged to Lycaon, was found in the Ogre Swamp Supporting :Note: They only appear in the game and don't have any major cameo roles. *Nokonnix : Belonged to Drake *Floralix : Belonged to Natsuha *Uzumakix : Belonged to Nathair *Caennix : Belonged to Avem Arcadia Empire = *Treelix : A nature-type pixiepup, located in Elves Forest *Leavix : A nature-type pixiepup, located in Elves Forest *Leavix : A nature-type pixiepup, located in Elves Forest *Gustix : A wind-type pixiepup, located in Aether Royal Capital *Mistix : A wind-type pixiepup, located in Aether Royal Capital *Zephyrix: A wind-type pixiepup, located in Aether Royal Capital *Chronix : A light-type pixiepup, located in Diana Shrine *Fortunix : A light-type pixiepup, located in Diana Shrine |-| Glacies Empire = *Lotusix : An ice-type pixiepup, located in Minerva Capital *Flurrix : An Ice-type pixiepup, located in Minerva Capital *Frostix : An ice-type pixiepup, located in Sirenia Lake *Snowix : An ice-type pixiepup, located in Snow Sirenia Lake *Delphinix : An ice-type pixiepup, located in Snow Sirenia Lake *Gloriarix: An ice-type pixiepup, located in Aphrodite Shrine *Victorix : An ice-type pixiepup, located in Aphrodite Shrine |-| Cassiopeia Kingdom = *Tricktix : A darkness-type pixiepup, located in Sorcery Cave *Depthix : A darkness-type pixiepup, located in Sorcery Cave *Solarix : A light-type pixiepup, located in the Pleiades's Palace *Lunarix : A darkness-type pixiepup, located in Pleiades's Palace *Nightix : A darkness-type pixiepup, located in Twilight Libra *Miragix : A darkness-type pixiepup, located in Twilight Libra |-| Sun Surya Empire = *Firelix : A fire-type pixiepup, located in Vesta Royal Capital *Infernix : A fire-type pixiepup, located in Apollo Volcano *Volcanix : A fire-type pixiepup, located in Apollo Volcano *Bronzix : A earth-type pixiepup, located in Gnome Village *Rockix : A earth-type pixiepup, located in Gnome Village *Metalix : A earth-type pixiepup, located in Gnome Village *Meteorix : A fire-type pixiepup, located in Dragon Canyon *Typhoonix : A nature-type pixiepup, located in Dragon Canyon *Vigorix: A fire-type pixiepup, located in Dragon Canyon |-| Zeus Religious = *Aurorix : A light-type pixiepup, located in the Ares Palace *Novavix : A fire-type pixiepup, located in Cronus Royal Capital *Splashix : A water-type pixiepup, located in Cronus Royal Capital *Wisterix : A nature-type pixiepup, located in Cronus Royal Capital *Dazzlix : A light-type pixiepup, located in the Inanna Shrine *Lusterix : A light-type pixiepup, located in the Inanna Shrine |-| Celestial Continent = *Breezix : A wind-type pixiepup, located in Nymph Forest *Cloudix : A wind-type pixiepup, located in Nymph Forest *Aquarix : A water type pixiepup, located in the El Neptunia of Oceania *Coralix : A water-type pixiepup, located in the El Neptunia of Oceania Etymology Pixiepup derived from the word "Pixie" and "Puppy". Pixie is also a similar creatures to fairies. *'Meiannix' : Derived from the word "Meian (明暗)" which means Light and Darkness. Referring to Noire's elements. *'Caimeix' : Derived from the word "Kaimei (晦冥)" which means Darkness. Referring to one of Yoruka's elements. *'Hyouketix ': Derived from the word "Hyouketsu (氷結)" which means Freezing. Referring to one of Yoruka's elements. *'Homurix' : Derived from the word "Homura (焔)" which means Flame. Referring to one of Yoruka's elements. *'Koumeix' : Derived from the word "Koumei (光明)" which means Light. Referring to Lycaon's element. *'Nokonnix ': Derived from the word "Noukon (濃紺)" which means Dark Blue. Referring to Drake's color instead of element. *'Floralix ': Derived from the word "Floral" which also means flower. Referring to Natsuha's element. *'Uzumakix ': Derived from the word "Uzumaki (渦巻)" which means'' Whirlpool or Coil''. Referring to Nathair's partner, Neidra's trait and powers. *'Caennix ': Derived from the word "Kaen (火炎)" which means Flame. Referring to Avem's element. Trivia *They are very similar to Normin in Tales of Zestiria and Berseria. *Most of the pixiepups names ended with "-ix", which it comes from the part of the word "P'ix'ie". Category:Terminology Category:Faeries Category:Species Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Crystal Dimension